Kashi
by Yami Aku
Summary: Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça,signer un bout de papier alors qu’il était censé savoir en disant juste:laisse les régler ce problème seul.Entre qui cédera le premier et qui fera le premier pas.
1. Sukoshi suppai

**Kashi**

****

**Auteur : **Yami and Aku

**Fandom** : Ben Yûgi Oh ! Du moins si je me suis pas plantée !

**Disclamers** : Comme c'est triste, c'est toujours la même ranguaine. Sur le fandom HP, faut dire qu'Harry et Draco sont pas à nous, dans celui de Gundam W, les Gboys sont pas à nous, sur celui de DN angel, non plus et Naruto non plus….alors on pouvait espérer un changement sur celui là, mais non…Nada…Donc on les emprunte juste sans rémunération pour faire une histoire qui elle nous appartient.

**Pairing** : Hum alors, faut qu'on réfléchisse là…Seto/Yami Yûgi, ça c'est certain….Bakura/Marik….ouais aussi….un autre futur couple juste sous entendu qui ne le sera plus dans le prochain chapitre, à vous de le deviner….

**Genre** : YAOI ! Vu les pairing ça ne peut pas être autrement ! XD ! Un peu de romance aussi.

**Warning** : Présence d'une forte dose de citron bien acidulé ! **LEMON** ! Allez pas dire qu'on n'avait pas prévenu !

**Remerciement** : A Lily, ma Lily d'amour qui écrit de superbes ffics, que j'adore et qui nous a inspiré et poussé à écrire sur ce fandom et qui a donné son avis sur cette histoire ainsi que sa relecture.

**Note** : Première ffic sur ce fandom alors excusez nous si il y a des incohérences. Je tiens à préciser que nous n'avons vu que la série animée passant sur la six et encore pas tous, nous n'avons lu que les quatre premiers tomes du manga. Donc autant vous dire que notre source est assez faible mais toujours là pour nous aider : notre inestimable Lily dont je vous conseille les fics d'ailleurs !

Nous sommes fervents défenseurs du couple Marik/Bakura dans le sens que vous souhaitez. Et d'un autre que vous découvrirez dans le prochain chapitre. Ouais pas de spoil ! XD !

Le pairing Seto/Yami Yûgi est dédié à ma Lily, il n'aurait pas existé dans cette ffics sans elle.

Pour toutes réponses aux reviews veuillez laisser votre adresse mail !

**Résumé** : Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça, signer un bout de papier alors qu'il était censé savoir en disant juste, laisse les régler ce problème seul. Entre qui cédera le premier et qui fera le premier pas.

**PS** : Cette ffics ne contiendra que deux chapitres.

- **Sukoshi**** suppai**

- **Amai**

**Sukoshi**** suppai**

Une porte qui claque fortement contre un mur.

- Vous ne pouvez pas entrer comme ça !

La porte claque de nouveau dans l'autre sens au nez de la pauvre jeune femme qui ne tentait de faire que son travail. Un martèlement se fait entendre mais la clé se trouvant dans la serrure est tournée.

Personne ne pourra entrer le temps que durera leur entretien.

La salle était plutôt grande et éclairé par une grande baie vitrée. Le bureau se trouvait droit devant lui. Marchant d'un pas vif, il alla faire claquer ses deux mains sur la table. Le siège qui était de dos se tourna lentement pour dévoiler un jeune homme d'aspect calme. Celui qui semblait sur les nerfs montrait tout le contraire.

Excédé.

Coléreux.

Il tremblait légèrement et on pouvait voir que le collier qu'il portait à son cou brillait légèrement.

- Oh Yûgi que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Fit le PDG sans plus de manière, un petit sourire en coin.

Le garçon qui n'avait absolument pas envie de jouer pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Kaiba, pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

Il ne recula même pas, il se contenta de croiser ses bras et de prendre un air innocent.

- Faire quoi mon cher Yûgi ?

- Oh ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

L'énervé avait un petit peu avancé son visage et l'autre n'avait toujours pas bougé.

- Non, je ne vois pas.

Kaiba fit rouler son fauteuil et se leva pour aller poser son regard sur la sublime vue qu'il avait de son bureau.

- « Non je ne vois pas ? » Mais tu ne te ficherais pas de moi ?

Le blond s'était reculé du bureau pour fixer son regard sur la fine silhouette de Kaiba qui se découpait de moins en moins au fur et à mesure que le temps se voilait au dehors.

Le silence répondit à sa question et Yami Yûgi tapa plus fortement contre le bureau.

- Ne fais pas comme si je n'étais pas là Kaiba !

- Mais je sais très bien que tu es là. Répondit simplement le PDG.

- Dans ce cas regarde moi quand je te parle et réponds à ma question !

Kaiba se retourna lentement pour voir le blond appuyé contre le bureau, les nerfs à vif, son regard était dur et énervé. Il se mettait vraiment en colère pour pas grand-chose.

- Et tu m'en veux pour quoi ?

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ! Tu le savais très bien pourtant !

Kaiba s'approcha du bureau et fit bouger le fauteuil.

- Savoir quoi ?

- Ne fait pas l'imbécile !

Le PDG fit encore quelque pas et s'appuya à son tour contre le bureau, Yami recula vivement en sentant le jeune homme s'approcher de trop près de lui.

- Je ne suis pas un imbécile Yûgi.

- Alors pourquoi as-tu fait ça !

L'ancien pharaon fit un geste horizontal de la main pour montrer qu'il en avait marre de tourner autour du pot avec lui.

- Pour faire plaisir à Makuba.

- Makuba ? S'étonna Yami.

Kaiba se redressa et soupira.

- Dois je te rappeler qu'il a sympathisé avec ce duelliste de seconde zone.

- Jono-Uchi n'est pas un duelliste de seconde zone, Kaiba !

- Tu m'en diras tant.

Le PDG fit quelques pas vers le blond.

- Et puis ton amie a déjà fait de même, il me semble.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose Kaiba !

- Si, c'est la même chose, je ne suis pour rien dans leurs problèmes et toi non plus.

Yami allait dire quelque chose mais se renfrogna et puis finalement se ravisa.

- Tu es désespérant.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui fais des confessions sur l'oreiller.

- Et tu disais que c'était Makuba…

Kaiba avança encore un peu, Yami ne fit même pas attention au peu de centimètre qui les éloignait à présent.

- Oui, Makuba est venu me demander de faire quelque chose pour les aider, j'ai juste signé un papier.

- Ouais c'est ça.

Yami ne recula pas lorsque la main du jeune homme vint se poser sur sa hanche pour le tirer vers lui.

- Tu sais comment je suis pourtant.

- Oui je le sais.

Kaiba esquissa un léger sourire avant que Yami consente à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi es tu venu me voir ?

Les joues de l'ancien Pharaon se teintèrent légèrement à la question peu anodine du PDG. Il n'eut même pas le temps de répondre, pas qu'il en ait envie d'ailleurs parce qu'il savait que ce serait perdre la manche que d'avouer qu'il était là pour le voir avant tout, que Kaiba l'embrassait.

L'ancien Pharaon résista pour la forme aux assauts avant de céder aux caprices de cette langue si gourmande. Une fois l'accès offert, l'échange devint bien plus passionné. Chacune voulait montrer à l'autre qu'elle n'était pas faible.

Qui plierait la première ?

Qui serait le premier à perdre le contrôle ?

Les mains du blond allèrent s'égarer au niveau de la nuque et de la chevelure du brun alors qu'il se serrait un peu plus contre ce torse ferme pour approfondir le baiser. De son côté, Seto fit glisser souplement sa main pour aller la loger sur la fesse ferme de son amant. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Yami alors qu'il se serrait encore plus contre lui. La seconde main du PDG vint caresser sensuellement le flanc du blond avant de remonter le long de son dos pour redescendrent ensuite.

- Tricheur. Souffla Yami en se décollant de cette bouche si savoureuse.

- Jamais Yûgi.

Les sourcils de l'ancien Pharaon se froncèrent avant qu'il ne s'appuie un peu plus sur les épaules du brun pour aller l'embrasser à son tour.

- Si tu es un tricheur avec moi.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau avant de laisser ses lèvres remonter le long de sa mâchoire pour aller mordiller le lobe de son oreille. Il arracha un gémissement à Seto qui pressa plus fortement la fesse du blond.

Yami glapit quand il sentit sa ceinture se défaire et une main audacieuse s'aventurer pour toucher sa peau.

- Tu as les mains froides.

- Tu n'as qu'à les réchauffer.

Yami regardant à nouveau son amant, ne manqua pas la lueur brillante qui s'était allumée dans les deux orbes bleus. Il fit un petit sourire avant de déposer un baiser dans le cou du PDG et de mordiller légèrement la peau délicate de son petit ami. Seto continua son avancé pour frôler le sexe tendu sous le tissu du duelliste. Celui-ci dû cesser son affaire car tout commençait à tourner autour de lui. Il s'accrocha un peu plus au brun qui content de la réaction de son amant, continua d'effleurer son désir, le torturant ainsi.

- Se…to…

- Hum.

Le PDG ne s'arrêta pas à la plainte qu'il entendit. Le blond avait sa tête enfouie dans son cou et ses mains se serraient de plus en plus sur ses épaules.

Il allait gagner ce duel.

Il passa un doigt sous l'élastique de la prison de tissu, puis un second avant d'y mettre sa main entière. Yami gémit plus fortement et Seto commença ses caresses.

Il voulait encore l'entendre gémir, le voir soumit à lui, s'accrocher ainsi comme au dernier rocher d'une chute d'eau.

Yami se cambra lorsque tout devint de plus en plus fort. Trop de sensation passait et il sentait ses mains glisser, son seul moyen de tenir encore debout.

- Je…Seto…Je…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que ses jambes lâchèrent en même temps qu'il venait dans la main du brun. Il fut rattrapé par celle libre du PDG.

- Je pensais que tu tiendrais un peu plus longtemps.

Le regard embrumé de l'ancien Pharaon s'ancra dans celui du jeune homme.

- Tu l'as fait exprès.

Un sourire vint naître sur son visage avant qu'il ne retire sa main pour la porter à sa bouche faisant rougir de plus en plus Yami.

- J'aime te voir dans cet état.

Yami tenta de lui assener un petit coup mais n'en eut pas le temps. Kaiba le porta jusqu'au bureau où il l'y déposa. Le téléphone tomba au sol faisant un petit bip puis plus rien. Il l'embrassa passionnément sans se soucier de l'appareil qui venait de rendre son dernier soupir. Il mordilla la lèvre inférieure du blond avant de sourire. Son regard fut attiré par quelque chose au dehors et Yami qui le voyait le délaisser pour la grande baie vitrée, renversa sa tête pour regarder lui aussi ce qui se passait.

- Peut on savoir ce qui intéresse autant sa seigneurie ?

- Il pleut.

Yami ne voyant absolument pas où il voulait en venir demanda.

- Et alors ?

- Rien, je me demandais juste pourquoi il faisait si sombre tout d'un coup.

Kaiba reporta son regard sur le garçon sous lui avant de sourire.

- C'est ma position qui te fait sourire.

- Hum.

Seto porta sa main sur la joue du blond avant d'effleurer doucement les courbes du corps qu'il connaissait par cœur à présent et de glisser sa main sous le haut pour le lui faire enlever. Yami se releva un peu pour que ce soit plus simple et se rallongea en même temps que le PDG embrassait chaque parcelle de son torse.

Il connaissait cette sensation mais réagissait toujours autant à chaque fois. Kaiba était vraiment un surdoué en tout et le faire gémir en faisait partie. Il sentit son pantalon quitter sa taille ainsi que son boxer. Les doigts de sa Némésis parcouraient l'intérieur de ses fines jambes alors que sa langue traçait le contour de sa poitrine.

Seul le souffle saccadé du blond se faisait entendre dans la pièce, la pluie tombait de plus en plus fort dehors et les ténèbres engloutissaient lentement la salle.

Lorsqu'un doigt entra en lui, Yami se cambra en gémissant, Kaiba remonta à sa hauteur en souriant.

- Détend toi.

- Tu aurais...Haa…aah…prévenir.

Seto l'embrassa alors qu'il entra un second doigt. Yami fit un mouvement brusque et le pot à crayon tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Le troisième inséré à son tour, le brun délaissa la bouche enflée de son amant.

- Peut être.

- Ahhh.

Yami haleta un peu plus fort alors que les doigts bougeaient en lui. Quelques feuilles planèrent jusqu'au sol en même temps qu'on frappait à la porte.

- Monsieur Kaiba ! Monsieur Kaiba votre rendez vous est arrivé !

Seto retira ses doigts alors que Yami posait la question entre deux souffles.

- Rendez…vous ?

- Et oui, il y en a qui prenne la peine d'en prendre avant de venir me voir.

Le blond sourit avant de passer ses bras autour du cou du brun et de se relever lentement.

- Devrais-je me contenter…d'une place dans un agenda ?

Les lèvres du PDG s'étirèrent un peu plus avant qu'il ne se penche vers lui et ne l'embrasse à nouveau.

- Monsieur Kaiba !

- Non. Souffla le président de la Kaiba. corp en entrant brusquement dans le blond.

Yami se retint de hurler à l'intrusion et s'arqua légèrement. Le mouvement du bassin se fit lent puis plus rapide.

- Tu n'es pas une simple place.

On frappa encore plus fort contre la porte mais les deux n'entendaient plus rien. L'exaltation dans laquelle ils étaient entrés altérait tout le reste.

- Yû…

- Aaaahh…Seto…

- Je vais…

Yami se cambra en même temps que venait Seto en lui. Ils gémirent dans un même ensemble alors que la secrétaire hurlait derrière la porte et que le tonnerre se faisait entendre.

Le brun retomba lourdement sur le blond qui l'enlaça, caressant difficilement sa nuque.

- Monsieur Kaiba votre client attend !

Kaiba marmonna dans le cou du blond qui émit un petit rire avant de reprendre convenablement sa respiration.

- Je pense qu'il va falloir y aller.

- Pff. Grogna le brun.

Yami sourit à la réticence de son amant à quitter ses bras et déposa un baiser dans son cou.

- Allez avant qu'ils n'ouvrent de force. Ce sera mal vu je pense.

- De quoi, que je m'envoie en l'air avec mon petit ami sur _mon_ secrétaire, dans _mon_ bureau, dans _mon_ entreprise.

Le blond se mit à rire et le brun se releva doucement avant de l'embrasser. Tous les deux se quittèrent pour se rhabiller et remettre un peu d'ordre dans la salle. Un éclair zébra le ciel et Kaiba mit un peu de lumière dans la pièce. Une fois le tout fait, Yami se dirigea vers la sortie. La main sur la clé, il se sentit tirer en arrière et embrasser.

- A bientôt.

Yami sourit et déloqua la porte avant de l'ouvrir alors que la secrétaire allait encore frapper contre celle-ci. Kaiba reprit son masque de directeur et lui envoya un regard froid avant de dévisager son client.

- J'avais une affaire à régler. Entrez.

L'homme un peu intimidé entra, Kaiba se tourna et avant de fermer la porte il murmura :

- Laisse les eux-mêmes régler ce problème.

La secrétaire regarda son directeur puis le jeune homme qui partait, un grand sourire aux lèvres et se laissa tomber sur son siège. Il ne fallait mieux pas comprendre.

**oOoOoxOOxoOoOo**

La pluie tombait sur Domino et tout le monde se pressait pour entrer dans le café qui venait d'ouvrir. La marque de la Kaiba. Corp. ornait la devanture du nouveau cyber.

La foule qui se tenait à l'intérieur était pratiquement invivable : ça hurlait, ça criait de tous les côtés. On voulait à boire, quelque chose de chaud à cause du froid de la pluie.

On réclamait des jetons pour les machines, les aditions, les pâtisseries.

Il soupira en posant le plateau sur le comptoir, une jeune femme le bouscula et le verre tomba de l'autre côté. Il fut rapidement rattrapé par son collègue.

- Tu devrais faire attention.

- T'es marrant, comment veux-tu faire attention avec le monde qu'il y a !

Le garçon envoya un regard noir à l'autre qui reposait le verre sur le comptoir.

- Tu as choisi d'être en salle.

- Parce que **tu** voulais être au comptoir.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard et finalement, lorsque la clochette de la porte retentit une nouvelle fois, et qu'on l'interpella, le plus bronzé des deux disparu dans la masse laissant l'autre seul à son comptoir.

Il soupira avant de déposer les commandes pour qu'elles soient emportées.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé être ainsi avec quelqu'un, lui qui normalement était si calme. Il le mettait dans tous ses états. Soupirant, il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux avant de s'accouder au comptoir et de laisser son regard errer dans la foule en se souvenant de ce qui s'était passé.

_Flash back_

Il discutait tranquillement avec Jono-Uchi, Anzu et Honda quand ils passèrent devant le nouveau cyber café qui allait bientôt ouvrir.

- Vous avez vu, la Kaiba corp va encore mettre un magasin sur le marché. Fit Anzu.

- Tu parles, encore un moyen de se faire plus de tune.

- Jono-Uchi, tu sais que ça fait plaisir à Makuba de voir que la société de son frère marche bien.

Le blond se tourna vers son meilleur ami les sourcils froncés.

- Peut on savoir ce que Makuba vient faire dans cette discussion ?

- Et bien rien de particulier. Fit innocemment le jeune homme.

- Parle pour toi ! Tu ne sous-entends jamais au hasard.

Il allait se jeter sur Honda quand Anzu pointa la pancarte qui se trouvait sur la porte, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Bakura, j'ai trouvé ce qu'il te faut.

Le jeune homme s'approcha de son amie et lu les inscriptions qui s'y trouvaient.

_Nous recherchons du personnel. _

_Merci de nous contacter aux numéros indiqués si dessous. _

- Je suis sûre que ça fera l'affaire.

- Mais…

- Tu cherchais un petit job non, et bien en voilà un.

Elle sortit son téléphone et composa les numéros qui se trouvaient sur la pancarte, Bakura tenta de l'en empêcher mais c'était trop tard, la jeune fille était déjà en train de parler avec quelqu'un. Honda passa son bras autour de ses épaules en soupirant.

- Tu devras t'y faire vieux, elle est toujours comme ça.

Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers le petit groupe de garçon.

- Et bien c'est fait, te reste plus qu'à revenir vers 18 heures pour rencontrer le gérant.

- Dans ce cas merci Anzu.

- Mais de rien, c'est tout naturel entre amis.

Le jeune homme sourit et tous ensemble, ils allèrent s'installer chez le garçon aux cheveux blancs. Devant la porte, ils retrouvèrent un petit garçon brun qui semblait les attendre.

- Makuba ! s'exclama Jono-Uchi.

- Salut, je passais vous voir, Anzu m'avait dit que vous seriez avec Bakura aujourd'hui.

Le blond ébouriffa la chevelure du gamin avant que le possesseur de l'anneau du millénium ne leur permette d'entrer. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon et Bakura leur servit une tasse de thé. L'après midi se passa bien pour les amis, Makuba n'arrêtait pas d'embêter Jono alors que son meilleur ami le taquinait et que Anzu parlait joyeusement de choses et d'autres.

Enfin arriva l'heure du rendez vous et Anzu poussa Bakura à se préparer.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Makuba qui venait d'écraser un gâteau sur la tête de Honda parce qu'il avait sortit une connerie.

- Et bien Bakura va voir s'il ne peut pas se faire engager dans le nouveau cyber de ton frère.

- Oh c'est vrai ? Chouette !

Le garçon fut carrément poussé dehors par les autres et dû bien se faire à l'idée qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Ce fut donc d'un pas traînant qu'il se rendit à l'entretien.

Un jour plus tard, on le rappelait pour lui demander de revenir à la boutique afin de lui donner un poste. Et c'était là que tout avait tourné au drame. Enfin drame était peut être un peu fort. Mais déjà qu'il avait des soucis d'argent, en plus il était en train de tomber malade d'amour alors si le destin s'acharnait sur lui, ça n'allait pas aller.

Il avait passé la porte de la boutique et parmi les quatre personnes sélectionnées, l'une d'elle était bien connue de lui. Il y avait une jeune femme, un homme assez baraqué et un garçon au teint halé et au regard améthyste. Lorsque leurs yeux s'étaient croisés, il l'avait sentit très mal, son cœur avait fait un bon et une étrange chaleur s'était répandue dans tout son corps.

Et ils s'étaient retrouvés au comptoir et Marik en salle avec la demoiselle. Lui avait dit qu'il était trop maladroit pour porter les plats aux clients et Marik avait demandé à être serveur pour il ne savait qu'elle raison. Enfin de compte, ils s'étaient mis d'accord sans se le demander.

_Fin du flash back_

Et depuis les quelques jours qu'ils bossaient ensemble, c'était une catastrophe. Ils se parlaient froidement, ne s'entraidaient jamais et ça lui faisait mal au cœur.

Depuis ce qui s'était passé entre eux, il avait cette étrange douleur au creux de l'estomac et puis il avait, de temps en temps, l'impression de se sentir quelqu'un d'autre.

Il soupira alors que Marik revenait avec une commande, l'Égyptien posa le papier et repartit avec son plateau remplit en essayant d'éviter le maximum de personne.  
Bakura se demanda un instant comment il y arrivait, lui aurait déjà renversé la moitié, un pas fait dans l'allée.

Il souffla et prit un des choux à la crème qu'on avait mit à leur disposition. Il croqua dedans, ça avait vraiment le don de le remettre de bonne humeur.

- Cesse de manger et prépare la commande. Fit l'Égyptien en revenant.

Sa bonne humeur s'effaça rapidement, il prit un chou et le tendit au garçon.

- Tu en veux un au lieu de râler ?

Le blond considéra l'aliment en question avant de tordre le nez et de s'en aller.

- Tu vas grossir si tu en manges trop.

Bakura releva un sourcil alors qu'il voyait le jeune homme partir, sa collègue vint le voir un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Et bien, il est de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui. Fit-elle en posant son plateau. Tu m'en donnes un ?

Bakura lui tendit l'un des choux en souriant.

- Il est _juste_ de mauvaise humeur_ aujourd'hui_. Il l'est tout le temps tu veux dire !

- Oh non, il n'y a qu'avec toi que ça ne fonctionne pas vraiment. Mais je pense que la pluie a un mauvais effet sur son humeur.

Le garçon passa une main dans ses cheveux. Tsubaki avala le petit chou avant de sourire.

- C'est l'enfer en tout cas aujourd'hui.

- Beaucoup de monde.

- Il y en avait déjà pas mal depuis que c'est ouvert, mais à présent c'est de pire en pire.

La sonnerie de la porte retentit de nouveau et la jeune fille soupira avant de partir. A ce moment même, Marik revint excédé.

- Sont tous dingues dans c'te café !

Bakura croqua de nouveau dans un chou et Marik tordit le nez.

- C'est pas bon pour la ligne tu sais.

Bakura sourit avant d'avaler le reste.

- J'ai de la marge.

Marik soupira avant de s'étaler sur le comptoir en baillant. Bakura recula en sentant la douce odeur de son collègue lui parvenir.

- Tu devrais prendre ta pause.

- Non c'est bon.

- S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! Hurla quelqu'un dans le fond.

Marik se releva et partit avec ce que lui avait demandé le client peu de temps avant. Bakura ne quitta pas du regard la fine silhouette, il était vraiment mignon comme mec et bien foutu. Il se mit à rêvasser sur Marik en se disant que ça devait être bien d'être apprécié de sa personne, d'être en sa compagnie…

Il soupira quand un bruit se fit entendre suivit par des cris.

- Non mais vous ne pouviez pas faire attention ! Fit une voix féminine.

- Excusez moi mais vous ne seriez pas dans le passage.

Bakura regarda la scène qui se déroulait non loin, apparemment, Marik avait heurté une jeune femme et le plateau s'était renversé sur elle avant de finir au sol. Et à présent, il ramassait les morceaux.

- Et en plus, il m'accuse mais c'est n'importe quoi.

La jeune fille bouscula Marik qui se coupa sur un morceau de verre. Bakura posa ses mains sur le comptoir avant d'en faire rapidement le tour pour aller rejoindre l'Égyptien.

- Ce n'est rien mademoiselle, si vous voulez bien aller vous asseoir, ma collègue va prendre votre commande.

A ce moment, Tsubaki arriva et montra la table qui venait de se libérer à la jeune femme. Elle se pencha vers Bakura avant de murmurer.

- Fait lui prendre sa pause, je vais demander à Yoshi de venir m'aider ici.

- Tu es sûre…

- Oui, oui. Allez !

Elle lui offrit un grand sourire avant de disparaître dans la foule. Bakura se baissa pour aider le serveur à ramasser les morceaux de verre.

- Laisse moi faire, tu es blessé.

- Ce n'est rien.

Il soupira en le voyant aussi entêté mais après tout, c'était son caractère. Il lui retira le plateau des mains et finit rapidement le ménage avant de se relever et de partir au comptoir laissant un Marik complètement médusé par ce qu'il venait de faire. Se relevant, il le rejoignit, celui-ci mettait le contenu dans la poubelle avant de prendre l'assiette de petit chou et de laisser sa place à Yoshi qui arrivait. Il retira son tablier et attrapa la main de Marik avant de le traîner dans la salle de repos. Là, il le fit s'asseoir et sortit la boite médicale.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Hum si tu le dis.

Bakura fit bouger la chaise et s'installa en face de lui, sortant un coton et de l'alcool, il nettoya la plaie de l'étranger qui s'était décidé à bouder. Une fois le pansement fait, Bakura se laissa aller contre sa chaise et attrapa encore un chou. Marik plissa le nez en le voyant faire.

- Tu vas en manger combien ?

- Je ne sais pas, tant qu'il y en a…

L'Égyptien soupira avant de passer sa main bander dans ses cheveux.

- Je vais y retourner.

- NON !

Bakura avait parlé un peu plus fort qu'il ne le souhaitait mais ça lui faisait mal de le voir comme ça. Le fuir tout le temps. Pourquoi le fuyait-il autant ? Ça lui faisait si mal au cœur.

- Tu restes ici…Tsubaki a dit qu'il fallait que tu prennes un peu de repos.

- Mais je…

- Tu me hais ?

Marik sursauta à la phrase que venait de dire le garçon, il pensait avoir mal entendu mais Bakura la répéta une nouvelle fois.

- Tu me hais vraiment, n'est ce pas ?

Le blond regarda l'autre baisser la tête et fixer ses mains comme s'il avait honte de ce qu'il venait de dire. L'Égyptien se sentit tout d'un coup mal vis-à-vis de lui. Il pensait qu'il le haïssait, qu'il le fuyait. Il avait l'air d'un petit chiot battu ainsi, ça lui serrait le cœur en même temps que les entrailles. Il n'aimait pas le voir ainsi.

- Je ne te hais pas. Fit Marik en soupirant.

- Alors pourquoi agis-tu ainsi avec moi ?

Bakura avait remonté son visage et fixait celui de son vis-à-vis.

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai peur.

- Peur, mais peur de quoi ? De moi ?

Marik se rapprocha un peu de Bakura pour lui prendre ses mains qui tremblaient. Le garçon tressaillit mais garda son regard dans celui du blond. Marik savait qu'il était habité par l'esprit habitant dans l'anneau, il savait que cet esprit n'était pas doux et aimable. Mais en tant que tel, Bakura était vraiment quelqu'un d'adorable, fragile et gentil. Il aimait beaucoup ce garçon mais avait un peu peur de son double même s'il avait ce côté attirant.

- Ecoute Bakura, je…

Il n'arrivait pas à formuler ce qu'il voulait dire. Le possesseur de l'anneau du Millénium le voyait bien, fermant les yeux, il retira ses mains de cette douce chaleur et se leva.

- Ce n'est pas grave, j'y vais…repose toi…

Bakura allait poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte lorsqu'on le tira en arrière pour l'enlacer. Il sentit le souffle chaud de quelqu'un dans son cou.

- Ne me laisse pas seul, s'il te plait.

La voix était désespérée et Bakura ne savait pas quoi faire, il se sentait si bien dans cette étreinte, à sa place.

- Excuse-moi.

Marik desserra son étreinte et Bakura sentit la chaleur s'éloigner. Il se retourna rapidement pour agripper l'Egyptien qui faisait volte face pour aller s'asseoir sur sa chaise. Il rattrapa sa main mais le blond voulu se dégager et dans l'élan, ils tombèrent en avant. Un boom suivit d'autres sons se firent entendre et quand tous les deux ouvrirent les yeux ce fut pour rougir fortement.

Bakura était au-dessus de Marik, la table avait été renversée et les petits choux s'étaient écrasés autour et sur eux.

- Gomen. Fit Bakura qui voulu se relever mais Marik ne bougeait pas.

- C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser.

Bakura arrêta son mouvement pour regarder son vis-à-vis au sol. Il avait de la crème sur le visage et il se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par cette figure halée où se trouvait la petite tache blanche.

Il y passa un petit coup de langue sans vraiment comprendre ce qui arrivait et Marik tressaillit. Bakura agissait étrangement mais ça chatouillait.

- Bakura…

La langue continua son trajet suivant les petites taches avant d'arriver au niveau de la lèvre du blond.

- Ba…

Apparemment, le garçon avait trouvé quelque chose d'aussi délicieux que la crème. Il mordilla la lèvre inférieure, savourant le gémissement qui s'échappa de cette bouche. Continuant son aventure, la langue profita de l'ouverture pour venir caresser la rangée de dent puis avancer un peu plus.

Marik se sentait fondre sous la sensation du baiser, ça avait un goût sucré, après tout ce que le jeune homme c'était enfilé comme pâtisseries. Lentement, il se prit lui aussi au jeu et sa langue vint à la rencontre de l'autre. Se touchant timidement, puis plus passionnément, une danse débuta entre elles.

Les mains de l'Égyptien remontèrent pour aller se poser sur le dos du garçon alors que Bakura se laissait retomber sur son corps pour pouvoir aller perdre ses mains dans sa chevelure. Leur deux corps confondus, ils savourèrent ce contact alors que le baiser touchait à sa fin par manque d'air.

Tous les deux se regardèrent avant de rougir de ce qui venait de se passer, Marik fit un petit sourire timide avant de bouger sa main vers le visage de Bakura et de caresser délicatement sa joue.

- C'est de ça dont j'avais peur.

Les lèvres gonflées par le baiser, Bakura fit lui aussi un petit sourire avant de nicher son nez dans le cou de son Égyptien.

- Moi j'avais peur que tu me détestes.

- Je ne te déteste pas.

Il y eut un petit silence et la voix de Bakura retentit à moitié étouffée.

- Est-ce que tu veux bien essayer avec moi ?

- …je crois que oui…

Marik resserra sa prise dans le dos du garçon et ils restèrent ainsi un moment.

Quand Tsubaki vint les chercher pour leur signifier la fin de la pause, elle les trouva endormis, tendrement enlacés dans le foutoir ambiant. Refermant la porte derrière elle, elle sourit et alla dire à Yoshi qu'ils avaient apparemment besoin de repos pour le reste de l'après-midi. Celui-ci avait grogné mais la jeune fille avait réussi à le mettre d'accord.

**oOoOoxOOxoOoOo**

Le froissement des draps se fit entendre dans la grande pièce. La lune éclairait faiblement les deux corps qui se trouvaient dans le lit. L'un deux était relevé sur un coude alors que l'autre était allongé sur le côté, dormant apparemment. La main du premier caressait langoureusement le flanc dénudé de son amant ne pouvant détacher son regard de celui-ci.

Un autre bruissement se fit entendre et l'endormi papillonna avant de dévoiler ses deux orbes. Il fit un petit sourire avant de se relever légèrement pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son amoureux et de se rallonger.

- Tu ne dors pas ?

- Non.

Yami ferma doucement les yeux pour savourer le doux contact de ces cajoleries quand son Seto murmura.

- Tu sais que Bakura et Marik sortent ensembles.

- C'est Makuba qui te l'a dit ?

- Non, je les ai vu lors de l'inspection que je devais faire au cyber.

- Et bien, oui, en effet. Apparemment, ça se fait doucement, d'après ce que j'en ai vu.

Seto arrêta ses caresses pour pousser le drap qui reposait au niveau du bassin du blond. Recommençant ses effleurements un peu plus bas. Yami soupira d'aise avant de sourire.

- Tu es bien câlin.

- Tu préférerais que je le sois moins ?

- Non, j'aime bien comme ça.

Kaiba se rapprocha un peu plus du jeune homme afin de continuer ses attouchements et pouvoir murmurer dans le creux de l'oreille de son amoureux.

- Je t'avais dit qu'il fallait les laisser s'en occuper tout seul.

Yami grogna et ouvrit les yeux.

- Tu veux que je dise que tu avais raison, c'est ça !

- Hum…oui.

Yami se redressa et embrassa sensuellement Seto avant de le pousser dos au matelas et de s'installer tranquillement sur son ventre.

- Je te l'accorde, tu avais raison, ça te va ?

Un grand sourire se peignit sur le visage du jeune PDG et l'ancien Pharaon ne résista pas à l'envie de commencer une douce torture pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne serait pas toujours le perdant à ce petit jeu.

**oOoOoxOOxoOoOo**

**A suivre….**

**Yami** : Notre première fic Yûgi Oh ?

**Bakura** : Ouais ben, c'était pas la peine de venir avec tes gros sabots sur ce fandom !

**Aku** : Qu'entend je ? Pas la peine ? Mais va te plaindre à Lily mon cher.

**Seto** : Dans mon bureau ?

**Yami** : Hé hé, ouais dans ton bureau.

**Yami**** Yûgi** : Et je suis en dessous ?

**Yami** : Ben ouais !

**Marik** : Pourquoi faut il que ça nous tombe dessus.

**Aku** : Parce qu'on était inspiré.

**Seto** : Et le chapitre suivant il est obligatoire ?

**Aku**** brandissant son poing en l'air** : Affirmatif ! Il est obligatoire. Sinon ça faisait trop long dans celui là !

**Makuba** : Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je vais avoir une place plus importante dans le prochain.

**Yami** : Parce que je t'adore mon petit Makuba.

**Bakura**** soufflant à l'oreille du gamin** : Et crois moi, c'est pas une bonne nouvelle.

**Aku** : Alors hum, on a un espoir dans ce fandom où on retourne se terrer sur les fandoms HP et GW ?

**Kisu**


	2. Amai

**Kashi**

**Auteur : **Yami and Aku

**Fandom** : Ben Yûgi Oh ! Du moins si je me suis pas plantée !

**Disclamers** : Comme c'est triste, c'est toujours la même rengaine. Sur le fandom HP, faut dire qu'Harry et Draco sont pas à nous, dans celui de Gundam W, les Gboys sont pas à nous, sur celui de DN angel, non plus et Naruto non plus….alors on pouvait espérer un changement sur celui là, mais non…Nada…Donc on les emprunte juste sans rémunération pour faire une histoire qui elle nous appartient.

**Pairing** : Hum alors, faut qu'on réfléchisse là…Seto/Yami Yûgi, ça c'est certain….Bakura/Marik….ouais aussi….et puis nouveau couple, Jôno-Uchi/Makuba !

**Genre** : YAOI ! Vu les pairing ça ne peut pas être autrement ! XD ! Un peu de romance aussi.

**Warning** : Présence d'un léger Lime et forte dose de sucre et de bisous !

**Remerciement** : A Lily pour sa relecture.

**Note** : Ce chapitre est dédié à ma 'tite bestiole serpentardesque prénommé Lily pour sa fête !

Pour toutes réponses aux reviews veuillez laisser votre adresse mail !

**_Miffi à Chise, Chaya et Keikoku à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre par manque d'adresse. En tout cas, miffi énormément pour vos petits mots._**

**Résumé** : Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça, signer un bout de papier alors qu'il était censé savoir en disant juste, laisse les régler ce problème seul. Entre qui cédera le premier et qui fera le premier pas.

**PS** : Cette ffics ne contiendra que deux chapitres.

- **Sukoshi** **suppai**

- **Amai**

**Amai**

Le temps était plutôt agréable, la chaleur n'était pas fortement présente, mais pas non plus absente. Cela permettait juste aux gens de pouvoir manger sur la terrasse. Et un petit groupe profitait ardemment de cette journée. Assis autour d'une boisson, ils discutaient joyeusement de choses et d'autres. Ce groupe était composé d'un couple. En effet, Yami avait traîné Seto dans son propre café pour déguster une bonne glace en sa compagnie. Anzu et Honda buvaient leurs Sprite citron. Deux chaises à leur côté étaient vides.

Seto regarda sa montre une fois de plus ce qui énerva son petit ami qui léchait le dos de sa cuillère.

- Cesse donc de faire ça !

- Ça quoi ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent…

Le brun releva la tête et se remit à fixer le ciel. Yami soupira, pourquoi devait-il être ainsi ? C'était pas dur d'attendre tranquillement. Anzu sourit avant de se tourner vers l'intérieur de la boutique et de lancer un regard aux deux garçons qui discutaient au bar.

- Vous ne trouvez pas que Bakura et Marik forment un joli couple ?

Seto qui avait enfin consentit à manger un peu de la glace qu'il partageait avec son amant laissa tomber sa cuillère.

- Un joli couple…plus coincé qu'eux, y a pas…

Yami donna un petit coup de coude dans le bras de son petit ami avant de faire un grand sourire et de se pencher vers lui.

- J'en connais un autre charmant couple qui est assez coincé.

Seto se tourna vers l'ex Pharaon en lui lançant un regard noir. Honda émit un petit rire avant de décrocher son portable qui ne cessait de vibrer.

- Allô.

Tout le monde se tut pour laisser la conversation se faire, Honda semblait un peu déçu et surtout mal à l'aise. Il raccrocha en traitant son téléphone de 'baka' et se tourna vers eux.

- Et bien ils ne viendront pas.

- QUOI ?

Seto était debout et regardait le brun devant lui.

- C'était Jôno-Uchi au tel' et …

- Je vais le tuer !

- Seto, calme-toi !

- Je vais tuer cet imbécile de …

- Seto !

- Je…

- SETO !

Yami l'avait fait se rasseoir par la force, celui-ci était grognon mais ils avaient déjà assez attiré les foules. Tout le monde regardait le jeune PDG avec de grands yeux, qui pouvaient penser un jour voir ce genre de scène. Alarmé par le bruit qu'ils faisaient dehors, Marik et Bakura sortirent.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le brun boudait toujours alors que Yami soupirait. Le couple se laissa tomber sur les deux chaises libres alors qu'une jeune fille leur déposait une glace. C'était apparemment leur pause.

- Et bien Jôno-Uchi vient de nous fausser compagnie avec Makuba.

- Oh ! Fit Bakura en aspirant le liquide qui se trouvait dans le fond de la coupe à l'aide d'une paille.

- Et le grand frère protecteur n'est pas trop de cet avis. Ajouta Honda en croisant ses bras sur son ventre.

Il eut le droit à un second regard noir alors que Marik grattait la boule de glace pour en manger un peu avant qu'elles ne fondent et que Bakura aspire tout. Une fois le morceau fondu dans sa bouche, il dit tout sourire.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire, ils sont grands tous les deux.

- GRA…

Yami avait eut la vive intelligence de bâillonner de sa main la bouche du brun avant qu'il ne finisse de hurler. Il le relâcha lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'il ne hurlerait plus.

- Tu me le paieras.

- Mais oui mon cœur.

Anzu pouffa discrètement au surnom alors que les deux amoureux mangeaient toujours leur glace tranquillement.

- Et vous deux ça va ? Demanda l'ex Pharaon pour détourner la conversation sur un terrain moins dangereux.

Marik releva le visage, sa cuillère dans sa bouche, les joues joliment colorées.

- Oui.

Bakura posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'Égyptien en souriant. Ils restèrent tous ainsi à manger durant quelques minutes quand Anzu se leva prestement en regardant sa montre.

- Je dois vous laisser, j'ai rendez vous avec Maï pour faire quelques boutiques. Je vous laisse. Bye.

Elle partit aussi vite que possible, Bakura releva la tête de l'épaule de son petit ami pour regarder Honda.

- Elle est montée sur pile ?

- Non, c'est juste que la dernière fois qu'elle est arrivée en retard, Maï lui a passé un savon. Tu sais les filles quand ça prévoit 'journée shopping', faut pas être en retard parce que t'en a pour beaucoup de temps.

Ils émirent un petit rire avant de finir leur glace et de se quitter tous. Bakura et Marik retournaient au café alors qu'Honda rentrait chez lui. Yami arriva à la limousine de Seto en soupirant, il n'avait pratiquement pas desserré les dents depuis le coup de téléphone de Jôno-Uchi. Il est vrai que sur le coup, ça ne se faisait pas, mais tout de même, le brun pouvait laisser un peu d'espace à son frère.

C'est sur cette pensée, qu'ils montèrent tous les deux dans la voiture.

oOo

- Tu es sûr que c'était une bonne idée ?

Jôno-Uchi reposait le portable sur la table de chevet du lit d'un certain brun. Celui-ci le regardait avec un grand sourire, il se déplaça souplement sur les draps pour venir se lover dans les bras du blond qui était assit en tailleur vers le bout.

- J'ai beau adoré mon frère…

Il releva doucement la tête pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Jôno-Uchi, avant de recaler son visage dans son cou.

- C'est toi avec qui j'ai envie d'être aujourd'hui.

Le garçon qui avait pourtant tant de réplique à sortir resta sans voix devant la déclaration de son petit ami. Il avait été d'abord surpris que Makuba l'invite au manoir, c'était rare parce que la première fois s'était plutôt mal passé avec un certain Seto Kaiba poule protectrice de son poussin Makuba Kaiba.

Il l'avait limite foutu dehors à coup de chaussure, autant dire que réitérer l'expérience ne le tentait pas vraiment.

- Tu sais ton frère a tout de même ses raisons…

Makuba se releva et ancra son regard dans le sien.

- Depuis quand tu défends mon frère ?

Le plus vieux passa une main mal à l'aise dans ses cheveux.

- C'est juste que tu es un peu jeune et que…

- J'ai 15 ans à présent.

- Et moi cinq de plus.

- Et alors….

Makuba se recula en baissant la tête.

- Tu ne m'aimes pas, c'est ça ? Je suis trop jeune, immature….

Voyant le garçon devenir de plus en plus triste, Jôno-Uchi commença à paniquer. Il n'aimait pas le voir malheureux.

- Non, non, je n'ai pas dit ça.

- Alors pourquoi tu es toujours distant ?

Le blond soupira, que pouvait il répondre à cette petit voix qui lui brisait le cœur ? Il ne voulait pas le voir dans cet état. Ce n'était pas le garçon insolent et survolté qu'il connaissait. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, puis soupira.

- Je ne voulais pas te blesser Maki, mais c'est juste que…

- Que quoi ? A chaque fois c'est pareil, alors que j'ai enfin un peu de temps pour toi, tu me dis que je suis un gamin. Mais je le sais ça, Seto me le dit assez.

Il se leva pour partir mais Jôno-Uchi fut plus rapide, il le ceintura et le tira dans ses bras avant de mettre son visage dans sa chevelure brune, respirant ainsi les effluves de son shampoing. Il aimait beaucoup l'odeur fruitée qui s'en dégageait.

- Je suis désolé.

- Mouais, c'est ce que tu dis à chaque f…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, qu'il se retrouvait le visage relever et deux lèvres collées sur les siennes. Jôno-Uchi l'embrassait… Ce n'était pas possible… Il ne l'avait jamais encore embrassé de lui-même, se contentant de le regarder, de lui sourire, de lui caresser la joue, mais jamais il n'avait encore fait ce geste qu'il désespérait de voir arriver un jour.

Une langue timide vint quémander l'entrée, ce que le plus jeune lui permit prestement. Doucement, elle passa sur les dents puis alla chercher sa jumelle. Makuba bien que timidement la laissa jouer avec la sienne avant que ça ne devienne un peu plus ardent. Le brun se plaça mieux dans ses bras, sa main vint se perdre dans la chevelure blonde tandis que celle de son vis-à-vis resserrait sa prise sur sa taille.

Ils furent vite à cours d'air et durent se séparer. A contre cœur le plus jeune se détacha et reprit sa respiration alors que le plus vieux souriait de le voir, les joues rougis et les yeux pétillants de désir. Il allait vraiment craquer s'il prenait à chaque baiser cette frimousse.

Makuba passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres gonflées par le baiser.

- C'est…

Le blond se rapprocha doucement de lui et l'attira dans ses bras.

- Promis je ne te le dirais plus.

Le brun releva la tête et déposa rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes, maladroitement, mais avec le temps, il prendrait le coup de main. Et puis Jôno-Uchi n'allait pas dire qu'être le premier à embrasser ainsi son petit ami lui déplaisait.

oOo

La voiture roulait dans les rues de Domino, ramenant les deux passagers au manoir Kaiba. Seto gardait les yeux fixés sur la vitre teintée. Yami sentait très bien que son petit ami était toujours énervé contre son petit frère et Jôno-Uchi. Et il se doutait bien que c'était un coup du plus jeune. Son meilleur ami aurait lui préféré faire tête basse avec la dernière altercation. Avoir un Kaiba dans son cœur était vraiment la pire des situations, quoique, avoir le plus jeune des Kaiba était bien pire.

La voiture s'arrêta au milieu de la route et le brun soupira. Il appuya sur un petit bouton et questionna le chauffeur sur le pourquoi de l'arrêt. Celui-ci lui répondit simplement que c'était l'heure de pointe et que tout était bouché. Ceci rendit l'héritier de la Kaiba Corp. encore plus fou.

Entendant une nouvelle fois son petit ami râler, Yami en eut marre.

- Ce n'est pas bientôt fini ? Cesse donc de critiquer tout ce qui bouge ! Ton frère est assez grand pour faire ses choix et Jôno-Uchi n'est pas un mec à qui on accorde pas sa confiance.

Le brun tourna la tête pour voir les yeux de son amour briller méchamment. Il avait dépassé les bornes apparemment.

- Je te rappelle, qu'il a souvent été là pour nous. Quoi que tu en dises. Il n'est pas un minable.

- Je…

- Non je n'ai pas fini. Parce que tu vois Monsieur Kaiba, il me semble me souvenir que vous m'avez dit que je n'étais pas une simple place dans un agenda, alors j'aimerais que lorsque nous sommes ensembles, nous le soyons et que votre esprit soit avec moi et non avec votre frère.

Seto ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il était en tord. Comble de tout, son copain avait raison. Il se prenait trop la tête avec des choses sans importance alors que lui était là. Il allait d'ailleurs ajouter quelque chose, mais le PDG fut plus rapide. Scellant leurs lèvres, il le fit taire. Celui-ci se détendit légèrement alors qu'une langue audacieuse s'aventurait avec passion dans sa bouche.

Il se laissa tout simplement faire, lorsqu'un coup de klaxon les fit sursauter. Se détachant à regret et haletant, ils se regardèrent. Seto appuya sur un bouton et une petite lumière rouge s'alluma, Yami n'eut pas le temps de demander à quoi elle servait que sa bouche était de nouveau happée pour un baiser encore plus hardi que le premier.

Le tee-shirt fut remonté, des mains se perdirent dans les cheveux, les caresses se firent plus pressantes et les battements de leur cœur plus rapides.

N'adhérant pas à la position, Seto fit passer son amant sur ses genoux, effleurant la peau tendre de son dos, le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Yami tressaillit et ancra son regard embrumé dans celui brillant de désir du PDG. C'était toujours pareil, il suffisait de si peu pour qu'il devienne bien obéissant. Il fallait qu'il accepte une fois pour toute sa défaite, il avait beau être meilleur aux Magic and Wizards, il ne l'était pas du tout dans ce jeu particulier.

Souriant, Seto défit la ceinture du duelliste pour retirer rapidement le pantalon. Allongeant son petit ami sur la banquette, il lui sourit avant de passer à des choses bien plus sérieuse.

oOo

- J'ai trouvé que le Pharaon avait du mal avec son petit ami.

- Il n'a pas choisi le plus domptable non plus. Répondit Bakura en posant la commande sur le plateau.

- Oui c'est vrai aussi.

Marik repartit servir les clients avant de retourner au comptoir.

- Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ? Demanda l'Égyptien.

Les joues de Bakura prirent une petite teinte rosée avant de répondre par la négative. Marik se pencha rapidement pour déposer un baiser sur son nez.

- Dans ce cas, je passerais te prendre.

- Pour où ?

- Surprise.

Et il repartit continuer son service.

oOo

Sur le parking devant l'allée piétonne, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds attendait contre sa moto quelqu'un qui apparemment ne venait pas. Regardant l'horloge se trouvant sur le mur en face d'elle, elle soupira. Un groupe de jeunes discutant s'arrêtèrent en la voyant. Ils sifflèrent avant de s'approcher d'elle.

- Tu attends quelqu'un ma belle ?

- A ton avis, j'ai l'air de faire autre chose.

Celui qui avait posé la question sentit la colère monter en lui. Il n'allait pas la laisser lui parler sur ce ton.

- Et bien au vu de ta façon d'être on pourrait se le demander.

Remontant ses lunettes dans ses cheveux, elle se releva pour le toiser de son regard froid.

- Tu ferais mieux de retourner jouer aux billes.

- Non mais pour qui tu te…

- MAÏ !

Ils se tournèrent tous vers la jeune fille qui courrait dans leur direction. La blonde main sur les hanches la darda du regard.

- Tu es en retard !

- Excuse-moi… Elle s'arrêta près d'elle en reprenant son souffle…Mais j'étais au cyber avec les autres.

- Mouais, c'est pas une raison. C'est Jôno qui t'a retardé exprès.

- Même pas, il nous a fait faux bond avec Makuba.

Un sourire amusé se peignit sur le visage de la jeune femme.

- Y en a un qui devait être heureux.

- M'en parle pas, je sais pas comment il fait pour le supporter. Il tire la tronche tout le temps.

- L'amour à ce qu'il parait.

Elle posa son regard sur l'horloge une nouvelle fois et reporta son regard sur Anzu faisant fi des garçons qui restaient coi devant l'ignorance qu'elles faisaient d'eux.

- Bon allez, on a plein de choses à faire.

Anzu sourit, elle attrapa le bras de Maï toute heureuse.

- Dans ce cas, allons-y.

Elles se mirent en route, Maï se retourna juste avant de rentrer sur l'allée piétonne.

- Les mecs, la prochaine fois, regardez bien à qui vous vous adressez. Tchao !

oOo

La limousine s'arrêta devant un grand manoir dont le jardin était parfaitement entretenu. Le chauffeur donna trois petits coups sur la vitre de la portière arrière afin de demander l'autorisation de l'ouvrir. Comme il n'avait pas entendu signe de vie depuis que son maître avait bloqué le tout, il se posait des questions.

Il entendit le léger bip de l'ouverture automatique, signal qu'il pouvait ouvrir la porte. Seto en sortit parfaitement habillé, suivit par Yami qui lui, pestait contre un petit ami qui gâchait toujours tout. Il aurait au moins pu le laisser se rhabiller complètement au lieu de permettre l'ouverture tout de suite. Montant les quelques marches menant à la grande porte, l'ex Pharaon attrapa le bras du brun.

- T'étais obligé de faire ça ?

- Oui, je n'avais pas l'intention de passer la nuit dans la voiture.

- Comme si ça te dérangeait vraiment.

Le maître des lieux se tourna vers Yami un sourire aux lèvres.

- Disons que je fais des expériences, pour le moment, je crois avoir une préférence pour le canapé du salon.

Les joues du duelliste se teintèrent de rouge alors que la grande porte s'ouvrait pour les laisser entrer. Seto se tourna vers le majordome.

- Mon frère est il rentré ?

- Monsieur n'est pas sorti, il est dans sa chambre avec un invité.

Yami vit nettement les mains du brun se serrer, alors qu'il partait d'un pas rapide en direction des grands escaliers de bois qui menaient à l'étage des chambres. Il le rattrapa et le tira en arrière.

- Seto, laisse-les !

- Non, mon frère dans sa chambre avec ce…

- Seto, je t'ai dis de cesser de parler de Jôno-Uchi de la sorte.

- Je n'y peux rien, ce…

- SETO !

Le brun tourna la tête vers son petit ami et vit son regard noir.

- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour que tu cries sur ton frère mais pour passer du temps avec toi. Il me semblait te l'avoir déjà dit.

- Hum.

- Seto, vient s'il te plait.

Le maître des lieux dû rendre les armes et se laissa entraîner dans le salon, où Yami le fit s'asseoir et vint s'installer sur ses genoux l'embrassant doucement pour lui faire oublier ce léger soucis.

oOo

La porte d'un appartement claqua et une fine silhouette dévala les escaliers pour se rendre au garage et monter sur sa moto. Casque sur la tête, il quitta le parking pour débouler rapidement dans la rue bouchonnée de Domino. Il était 20h et pourtant, il était encore difficile de circuler pour une voiture. Slalomant habillement, il réussit à s'en sortir en peu de temps et arriver devant un autre immeuble. Il donna un coup de klaxon et attendit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une silhouette quittait l'immeuble et s'approchait du conducteur qui avait sortit un casque de son coffre et le lui donnait. Le jeune homme monta ensuite à l'arrière et posa ses mains sur les hanches de son vis-à-vis.

- Accroche-toi bien.

Et dans un bruit de moteur, le passager dû passer ses deux bras autour de la taille de l'autre pour ne pas tomber. De nouveau sur la route, seul une personne savait où ils allaient.

Puis aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient partis, ils arrivèrent. Marik attendit que Bakura descende pour faire de même. Alors qu'il retirait son casque, il put entendre un 'waouuu' du garçon aux cheveux blancs.

- Cela te plait ?

- C'est…

- Viens voir.

Il lui prit la main et de l'autre sortit les clés pour les glisser dans la serrure qui permettrait d'ouvrir la devanture d'un magasin à la couleur bleue pastel. Il y avait une grande vitrine qui donnait sur un intérieur sombre et un écriteau se balançait doucement au grès du vent.

Marik se poussa pour laisser son petit ami faire les premiers pas. Alors qu'il avançait dans le noir, essayant de distinguer comment était constituer l'intérieur, la lumière fut et les yeux du garçon s'illuminèrent.

- Impossible.

- Et bien si, tu ne rêves pas.

- Mais comment ?

Le possesseur de l'anneau du millénium laissa son regard se poser sur le comptoir, puis sur les vitrines vides ainsi que les petites tables empilées dans un coin.

- Et bien disons que Kaiba y est pour quelque chose.

- Kaiba ?

- Oui, enfin j'ai parlé avec Makuba d'une idée que j'avais eu pendant que toi tu parlais avec Jôno-Uchi et apparemment ça lui a plu. Et puis ben voila.

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs fit encore un tour sur lui-même avant de prendre son petit ami dans ses bras et de l'embrasser.

- J'y crois toujours pas.

- J'étais sûr que tu réagirais de la sorte.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau.

- Et ça va marcher comment ?

- Et bien, nous en sommes les gérants tous les deux, Et puis ensuite, il faudra voir pour le reste.

Marik se laissa de nouveau embrasser tendrement par son petit ami.

- La première chose qu'on fera ici, c'est des choux à la crème.

L'Égyptien ne put s'empêcher de rire tellement ce que venait de dire Bakura était enfantin mais après tout, c'était grâce à ces pâtisseries qu'ils en étaient là.

oOo

Dans une chambre assez sombre, une personne s'étira en se relevant doucement. Elle chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet et se retint de crier de joie lorsqu'enfin, elle put actionner le tout et que la faible lumière éclaira la pièce. Le visage de Jôno-Uchi encore légèrement ensommeillé se posa sur l'être qui dormait encore contre lui et qui ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller malgré le fait qu'il bougeait. Ses mains étaient accrochées à son tee-shirt dans l'espoir de ne pas le laisser partir.

Il sourit, Makuba était vraiment adorable, il allait devoir attendre encore un peu avant de passer à l'étape suivante avec lui, après tout ce n'était encore qu'un adolescent qui grandissait beaucoup trop vite. Et il voulait préserver cette douce innocence qu'il possédait encore. Il n'était pas pressé de toute manière.

Avisant le réveil, il remarqua l'heure assez tardive. D'une caresse souple sur le front du plus jeune, il tenta de le faire revenir à la réalité. Après s'être embrassé pendant un long moment, ils avaient du s'endormir en profitant de la chaleur l'un de l'autre. Il vit le nez du brun se froncer comme s'il le dérangeait mais quand même temps il trouvait ça agréable.

- Hum.

- Allez debout petite marmotte.

- Qu heu ?

Le blond se retint de rire devant la phrase peu compréhensible de l'endormi.

- Soit plus clair ?

- Heure ?

- Ah.

Il remit une mèche en place avant de répondre.

- Il va être vingt heures.

- Déjà…

- Et oui.

Makuba s'accrocha un peu plus au vêtement avant de se resserrer encore plus contre son petit ami.

- Veux pas !

- Maki…

- Non veux pas !

Jôno-Uchi soupira.

- Il faut que j'y aille, si ton frère rentre il va me trucider.

- M'en fiche de mon frère.

- Makuba ne fait pas l'enfant.

- C'est pas toi qui disais justement que j'en étais un.

Le blond soupira, Makuba était un Kaiba, et un Kaiba était têtu, ça il le savait, mais là, il le faisait vraiment exprès. Soupirant, il recula comme il put pour se défaire de la prise koala qu'avait effectué le brun.

- Veux pas !

- Maki !

- Non, encore un peu.

Enfouissant son visage totalement dans le tissu, il s'imprégna de l'odeur rassurante du garçon. Cédant à la voix suppliante, Jôno-Uchi se réinstalla convenablement sur le lit et doucement se mit à caresser le dos du plus jeune. Celui-ci émit un petit soupir de bien être avant de frotter sa tête contre son torse. Il avait vraiment l'air d'un chaton, il savait que c'était pour ça que Seto voulait à tout prix le protéger, il avait ce même sentiment vis-à-vis de son petit ami.

Laissant son regard se perdre dans les minutes qui passaient devant ses yeux sur l'écran du réveil, il finit par perdre le cours du temps. Ce ne fut qu'un quart d'heure plus tard, qu'il prit conscience du temps qui venait de s'écouler et que la respiration du brun se faisait de plus en plus lente, signe qu'il se rendormait. Le secouant doucement, il se dégagea de son étreinte.

- Nan.

- Et si, allez debout maintenant, il faut aller manger.

- Pas faim.

- Tsss. Allez.

Jôno-Uchi qui avait réussit à quitter le lit, était à présent à genoux au sol, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de son cadet. De son doigt il alla taquiner le petit nez qui se fronça.

- Debout !

- Beuuu !

- Dans ce cas je pars sans toi.

Le blond se leva et fit le tour du lit pour rejoindre la porte. Makuba ne bougea au début pas, ni quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir encore, par contre lorsqu'elle se ferma, il se redressa rapidement pour faire le tour de la pièce du regard. Il n'y avait plus personne, il était bien parti. Sautant du lit, il sortit à son tour rapidement en partant vers l'escalier. Il fut retenu en arrière par une poigne ferme sur son col.

- On ne court pas jeune homme.

- Baka !

- Hum.

Makuba se retourna pour lui envoyer un regard noir.

- Tu l'as fait exprès.

- Je ne le nierais point.

Le brun baissa la tête, puis la releva assez vite pour voler un baiser au plus vieux.

- Pour la peine.

Et tout joyeux, il continua son chemin suivit par un Jôno-Uchi souriant.

Sourire qui disparu assez rapidement en arrivant en bas de l'escalier.

oOo

Dans le salon, Yami avait la tête qui reposait sur l'épaule de Seto et il somnolait légèrement. Le brun avait mit la télévision pour passer le temps et avait plusieurs fois tenté de partir mais toujours retenu par son petit ami, il avait finit par abandonner et zappait. Dans sa longue errance, Il avait finit par laisser la chaîne boursière ce qui ennuyait énormément l'ex Pharaon qui n'avait rien à faire de la monté des actions des entreprises. Mais bon, être amoureux de Seto Kaiba voulait dire savoir faire des concessions.

Alors que Seto souriait par la monté de ses propres actions, le majordome se racla la gorge pour faire connaître sa présence.

- Monsieur, téléphone dans votre bureau.

Soupirant, le brun se releva et embrassa son petit ami qui se laissa tomber sur le canapé le regardant partir. Il aurait au moins pu couper la télévision.

Quelques minutes plus tard, deux personnes entraient dans le salon.

- Maki, je crois que je ferais mieux de partir.

- Non, Seto a dit de l'attendre dans le salon.

- Oui mais tu vois…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Makuba était partit se ruer sur le canapé où lentement, l'occupant se relevait pour les saluer. Se frottant les yeux, il lui fit un grand sourire.

- Bonsoir Makuba.

- 'Lut, alors la journée ?

Yami fit la grimace.

- Disons que Seto n'a pas apprécié que vous nous fassiez faux bond.

- Tu vois Makuba, je crois que je vais vraiment y aller, tenta Jôno-Uchi une nouvelle fois.

- J'étais fatigué.

Le duelliste sourit et passa sa main dans les cheveux bruns en souriant.

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut plaider ta cause.

- Je sais.

- Désolé de vous couper.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers le blond qui reculait.

- Moi je vais y aller avant qu'il ne revienne. Donc au revoir. Maki tu me raccompagnes ?

L'adolescent soupira et rejoignit rapidement son petit ami pour le mener jusqu'à la porte sous le regard de Yami qui soupirait.

Makuba sentait bien le malaise de Jôno-Uchi et il savait que se retrouver dans la même pièce que Seto était peut être une chose à ne pas faire, du moins pas alors qu'ils avaient décliné une invitation de sortie pour rester ensemble ici sans que personne ne le sache. Sur le perron, le blond fit un petit sourire désolé au plus jeune qui lui demanda.

- Je pourrais passer te voir demain ?

- Si tu veux, je serais chez moi.

Le brun sourit et le plus vieux se pencha pour embrasser les lèvres rosées du garçon.

- A demain.

Makuba le regarda prendre sa moto là où il l'avait laissé en arrivant, mettre son casque et partir. Il resta un moment à fixer la nuit avant de rentrer et de rejoindre le salon.

Assis sur les genoux de l'amant de son frère, il parlait avec lui de chose et d'autre. Seto passa la porte et les trouva dans cette position, laissant son regard errer dans la pièce, il remarqua l'absence d'une personne.

- Oui il est partit ! Fit Makuba.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'ai rien demandé.

- Non, tu lui as juste fait comprendre en un regard qu'il n'avait pas sa place ici.

Seto haussa les épaules.

- Ce qui n'est pas totalement faux.

- C'est mon petit ami Seto !

- Tu es trop jeune.

- Je ne suis plus un gamin.

- Si.

- Je te hais.

Et Makuba partit en courant de la salle. Seto fit quelques pas, les paroles de son petit frère l'avaient touché mais il n'en démordrait pas. Le regard inquisiteur que lui lançait son amant lui fit tourner la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu devrais cesser de le materner de la sorte. Il a 15 ans.

- Et Katsuya en a cinq de plus.

- Et alors, c'est à eux de voir et non à toi.

- Tu m'énerves.

Le brun disparu à son tour de la pièce. L'ex Pharaon le regarda faire avant de se réinstaller dans son canapé.

On frappa trois petits coups contre la porte mais personne ne répondit, prenant tout de même le droit d'entrer, Seto poussa la porte et trouva son frère la tête dans l'oreiller. Soupirant, il referma la porte et vint s'asseoir sur le matelas. Il entendit un faible « va-t-en » mais il ne bougea pas.

- Makuba, j'aimerais te parler.

Sortant la tête de l'oreiller, les yeux rougis par les larmes, il fixa son frère qui détourna le regard pour le poser sur le mur. La discussion allait être longue.

oOo

Sur le canapé, Yami n'entendait pas de signe de dispute, il se demandait tout de même si tout se passait bien. Seto était borné et son petit frère n'était pas mieux. Mais ça ne pouvait pas éternellement continuer comme ça.

Maintenant, que faisait-il lui ? Il avait faim et était fatigué Plongeant sa tête dans ses bras, il se mit à rêvasser en attendant que le temps passe.

Lorsque deux silhouettes apparemment réconciliées entrèrent dans le salon, ce fut pour trouver une troisième endormie sur le sofa. Makuba disparu rapidement pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait en cuisine pour le dîner alors que Seto allait réveiller son petit ami d'une manière assez douce.

oOo

Le soleil brillait assez haut dans le ciel à présent présageant un après midi plus qu'agréable. La porte d'une petite boutique tinta et le sourire du commerçant s'agrandit en voyant entrer ses amis.

- Alors ça marche bien ? Demanda Makuba tout joyeux accroché aux bras de son petit ami.

- Oui, pour un lancement, c'est pas mal. Répondit Marik tout sourire.

- Vous avez tout bien aménagé en tout cas. Fit Anzu en regardant la vitrine.

- La Kaiba Corp. nous a pas mal aidé.

- Et tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour aider en cuisine ?

Marik hocha de la tête en souriant à Yami.

- Ma sœur est venue enseigner les recettes de gâteaux égyptiens à Shizuka.

- Quoi ma sœur ? S'étonna Jôno-Uchi.

- Oui, Bakura lui a parlé de ce projet et elle a toute de suite accroché.

- Mais…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose qu'Anzu, Honda et Yami se mettaient à rire. Le blond se mit à bouder en demandant ce qui avait bien pu les rendre aussi euphorique. Ce fut son ami qui lui répondit.

- C'est juste qu'au final, toi et Kaiba, vous vous ressemblez quand il s'agit de vos frères et sœurs.

- Gniagniagnia.

Bakura suivit de Shizuka sortirent de la cuisine pour venir saluer tout le monde.

- Isis nous a permis de sortir, elle surveille le four.

- Shizuka…Commença Jôno-Uchi sans pouvoir finir Makuba venant de capturer ses lèvres.

- Asseyez vous, on va vous apportez quelques spécialités.

- Merci Bakura.

Toute la petite troupe alla s'installer dans un coin de la pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard, Shizuka leur apportait des pâtisseries sur un plateau avec une carafe de jus de fruit. Marik derrière la caisse les regarda déguster le tout en souriant alors que Honda charriait la jeune pâtissière. Bakura vint entourer sa taille et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Dans quelques mois, nous rembourserons le tout à Kaiba et nous serons vraiment chez nous.

- Oui.

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs déposa un tendre baiser sur la peau matte de son petit ami.

Doucement, la vie se mettait bel et bien en place.

**OWARI (FIN)**

**Yami** : Yatttaaaa tout fini !

**Seto** : Fut long à clore !

**Aku** : Tss de toute manière, qu'est ce qui n'est pas long ici.

**Yami** **Yûgi** : De toute manière, tout est bien qui finit bien, c'est le principal.

**Makuba** : Y a plein de bisous dans ce chapitre.

**Yami** : Normal, il est pour Lily et Lily adore les bisous.

**Seto** : Tsss.

**Yami** **Yûgi** : La tendresse te tueras pas tu sais.

**Jôno-Uchi** : Tu parles à Kaiba là !

**Seto** : Damare Bonkutsu !

**Aku** : Et voila, c'est reparti.

**Marik** : Pour nous ça va, c'était calme.

**Yami** : Ben vip, vous avez souffert dans le chapitre d'avant.

**Bakura** : Du repos. Et plein de choux à la crème.

**Marik** : Quel goinfre.

**Yami** : Bon allez c'est pas tout ça, mais faut remballer.

**Aku** : Ouais c'est vrai. Alors cette suite et fin vous a-t-il plu ?

**Kisu**


End file.
